


Because Of You

by stayshinygirl



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, People's Choice Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayshinygirl/pseuds/stayshinygirl
Summary: "Am I your favorite male country artist?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of what happened after Gwen's snap. I hope you'll like it.  
> This is my first smut ever, be nice, please.

“So, what happened to you?”

He hides a smile and looks at the front camera of his girlfriend’s phone. She just loves social medias too much and he feels like he doesn't care right now, not after the amazing night he just had, not when she looks at him with those big brown eyes full of pride and love.

He squeezes her knee with his left hand and hopes the camera is not framing it because yes, he loves sharing their love, but he also thinks intimacy has to stay… intimate.

Her delicate perfume is filling the car and he can’t stop staring at her, caressing her skin, loving her. She’s perfect in her blue dress. She really was the hottest girl in the entire theatre and he was serious during the interview, he feels like the ugly guy who got the hottest girl of the school.

“You just won…?”

“Won album of the year, and won favorite male country artist.”

“Wow.”

He uses all his strength to not kiss her beautiful lips that are forming a perfect ‘o’ in front of his face. “Am I your favorite male co-“

“Wow.”

He’s never been a guy with a lot of self control. His strength just disappears in front of his eyes and he attacks her mouth in a quick move. She laughs in his mouth and the moan that escapes from his lips is deep and dirty. “I hope your fans are are old enough to see this”, he murmurs against her neck, her skin sweet under his mouth and, _oh god,_ so soft, he’ll never get enough of her.

“It’s not-“, a gasp, “it’s not filming anymore”, she says between heavy breaths, his hand is sneaking under the skirt of her dress and his teeth are scratching her lobe. “We are not alone”, she murmurs, her voice so low and weak that she's not sure he heard her.

But he did and he smiles in that wicked way that drives her crazy and makes her inside twist with excitement. “So try not to be too loud”, he whispers, his breath so hot against her cheek that her skin vibrates with shivers.

His thick forefinger brushes her center through the lacy panties and she gasps inside of his mouth while his tongue is exploring and tasting her throat, her hands grasp his jacket and she just needs him to move and uh, to touch her where she needs him the most. He stops kissing her with a loud smack and she hears a chuckle coming from the front of the car. Damn him and what he's doing to her, they are acting like horny teenagers but she honestly doesn't give a damn right now, not when his hand is down there and his mouth so good and expert on her.

She bites her bottom lip and his mouth finds her clavicle while his thumb finally shifts the fabric between her legs and he pushes a finger inside without any warning and it’s so good she has to swallow the scream that threatened to escape from her mouth.

“Bla-“

“Shh, you don't want my manager to see what we’re doing, don't you?”

She glares at him in a way that has him shivering from his forehead to the tip of his toes. Her pupils are bigger and darker than usual and he licks her lips just to see her rolling her eyes for the pleasure. She’s squirming around his finger and he feels the need to add another one inside of her while his thumb presses on her clit, making her squirm and sweat.

He places kisses from her right cheek to her jaw, and then up towards her ear. “Fuck, babe, you are literally dripping on my fingers”, he breathes and his hand finds a steady rhythm inside of her and _oh shit,_ he can feel how close she is from the way her interior walls squeeze around him.

She opens her mouth to say something but she _just can’t,_ and she doesn't know if it’s because of the amazing night they are having or the people with them in the car, but she's so horny she can hardly breath. “I’m, _ah,_ so close.”

He smiles and moves his lips back to her neck and just sucks there, so hard and oh, right where she wants him and he flexes his middle finger to touch her most sensible spot and she's coming around him in an explosive and mind blowing orgasm that leaves her gasping and breathing heavy under him.

He smiles sweetly at her and she smiles back running a hand through his soft curls. He leaves a gentle kiss on her lips before whispering sweet words against her skin while she recovers and gains her strengths back.

“Guys”, Blake turns around to look at the man who’s driving, “we are almost at the restaurant, I can’t control the traffic.”

“Don’t worry, man. There’s no hurry”, he replies and Gwen chuckles, her face now pressed against his shoulder.

“I think you should, uhm, pull your fingers out or I’ll ask him to take us home”, she whispers and he does like she said, showing her his soaked fingers always checking that the people in the front can’t see what they are doing.

“Look what you did”, he says laughing.

She caresses his thigh with her long nails and he hisses. “No, look what you did.” She smiles at him and then circles his wrist with her fingers before bringing it towards her mouth and encircling his two fingers wetted by her juices with her hot mouth.

She sucks and licks and he’s so hard that his pants can’t hide his excitement anymore, his member throbs painfully against the fabric of his jeans and he can’t do anything about it. She pulls the fingers out of her mouth licking them one last time before letting go.

She kisses him on the lips and then smirks, _“you are definitely my favorite male country artist.”_

 

  
“I just took a video of you and you didn't even notice”, she says smiling and showing him her phone.

“Another one? And I’m sorry, but I had to tweet something.”

“You are so cute I can't help it”, she explains and he chuckles softly taking her hand in his and holding it on the table. “I love this place, babe.”

“I’m glad you like it”, his thumb caresses her middle finger and she is so full of love and adoration for the man in front of her that she can’t stop smiling. “I just wanted to tell you that everything that has happened in the last year was because of you. My life changed the day I met you and you make every day amazing.”

Her eyes are full of tears and her bottom lip is trembling but she doesn't care, she just keeps showing him a brilliant and emotional smile while he blushes in an adorable way under her gaze. “I love you, Blake, so much.”

“I love you too, baby girl.”

 

  
The food is delicious and the company is even better. He never lets go of her hand and spoils her with good wine and sweet words during the entire dinner. She’s not used to all this drinking and she feels a little fuzzy and wow, very horny. She decides to heat the atmosphere up while he’s ordering the desserts.

She slips her right shoe off and moves her foot towards one of his ankles under the table. When she finds it, she shifts the rim of his jeans with a precise and quick move. Her toes caresses his hairy skin and he hisses, glancing at her in disbelief. The waiter doesn't seem to notice anything and leaves smiling at them both.

Blake is staring at her, his mouth open and the vein on his neck pulsing with excitement. “Are you okay, babe?”, she asks with a smirk. “You look… pale.”

“You”, he takes a deep breath, “you are gonna pay for this.”

“Should I remind you what happened less then an hour ago in your car?”

He squeezes her hand and she shivers. “No, babe, there’s no need to do that.”

“I’m hungry”, she whispers, her lips moving in a very seductive way.

“I’m sure the desserts will be here soon.”

“Not that kind of hunger”, she winks at him and damn, she’s so beautiful and he can’t stop staring and oh, her foot is still flirting with his ankle and he just needs to have her around him right now.

He turns his head and calls the waiter. “Can we have the bill, please?”

“But, Sir, what about the desserts?”

“I’m sorry”, he hisses, his patience long gone by now, “but there’s been an emergency.”

Gwen can’t hide her laugh and Blake sends her a severe glance. “You are gonna kill me, woman”, he says and she loves him so much, this big and gentle and cute cowboy. “Let’s go.”

He pays and helps her to wear her jacket, he takes her hand in his and walks out in the street. They only have to wait some minutes before the car is there, ready to take them home.

They spend the ride away from each other, Gwen is typing something on her phone and Blake is looking out of the window of his side. He tries to distract himself but his brain will always end up thinking about his girlfriend and her gorgeous body that he can’t wait to taste and explore.

After a too long ride they are in front of his house, laughing softly at something he just said and breathing the fresh air of the night. She opens the door with his keys and pushes him inside with a hand on his ass.

He chuckles and turns around to look at her closing the door behind them and in a moment he’s on her, pushing her body against the door and kissing her with everything he can give her. She tastes of wine and Gwen, a good and intoxicating flavor he’ll never get tired of. His tongue caresses hers in long and delicate strokes and she moans in a way that sends shivers directly under his belly.

“Bedroom”, she murmurs between the kisses and he nods but doesn't move because this is too good, she’s too good, he never wants to stop.

She holds some of his curls in a tight grip and pulls and damn, he swears he could come in his pants just for that. “Now, Blake.”

He puts his hands on her ass and lifts her up, letting her encircle his hips with her long legs, her centre pushing against his and her nails on his shoulders leaving marks and making him shiver at every step he takes.

With unsteady steps he arrives in his bedroom while she keeps sucking on his neck and licking the drops of sweat that are running from his temple to his clavicle.

Once they are next to his bed she releases the grip on his hips and smirks at him while dropping on her knees in front of him. Blake’s eyes are wide open now and she smiles proudly at the effect she has on him.

She caresses his thighs and then unzips the jeans, slowly, too slowly, biting her lip in a hot way that has him cursing under his breath. She palms him through the fabric of his boxers before pulling them off and freeing his vigorous erection that it’s throbbing in front of her hungry eyes.

She takes him in his mouth and palms his ass with her hands. She hums with approval when his hands grab her hair and pull slightly. She spends long seconds licking him from the tip to the base, teasing him with quick but firm strokes. When he can’t take the teasing anymore, he pulls her hair again and with another moan she takes him deeper, relaxing her jaw and swallowing his full length until his tip touches the back of her throat.

She knows how to drive him crazy, that’s why she moves her mouth around his shaft, taking him deeper with every thrust and helping herself with her hands that are now playing with the sensitive area of his balls.

“G-Gwen…”

She ignores his plead, she already knows that he’s close, and keeps going until he’s literally fucking her mouth and coming down her throat with a deep and loud moan that has her smirking around him while she swallows every drop.

His legs are trembling when he helps her standing up and he leaves a long and reverent kiss on her lips that still taste like him.

“You are amazing”, he says, moving his hand between her legs, under her skirt, “and wet as fuck.”

She laughs and then lets him guide her towards the bed, where they both lay down still full clothed, his lips pressed against her chest and her hands in his hair.

Her dress is gone in a quick movement, immediately followed by his clothes, and he finds himself lying fully naked on top of her, her smile so bright that he just has to kiss it until the air is hot again and his girlfriend is pushing her centre against his.

He moves his mouth and takes one of her perfect nipples in his mouth, nipping and licking the sensitive skin, before sucking hard on it and making her beg for more.

The grip on his hair is almost painful now and he frees the nipple from his mouth to give some attentions to the other one, before licking his way down her body, teasing her navel and stopping in front of her centre.

The first stroke of his tongue on her clit is quick and she gasps pushing her hips towards his mouth, wanting more, needing more. His member is hard again, pushing against the bed and stopping him from teasing her because, damn, he needs to be inside of her as soon as possible.

He licks and sucks, her juices soaking his cheeks and jaw and her hands gripping the sheets so hard that her knuckles go white from the effort.

“Blake! Fuck!”

“Not yet, baby”, he murmurs against her hot core, causing shivers that make her whole body vibrate intensely.

She is loud in bed and he is so grateful her kids are with their dad because her screams turn him on even more and he pushes his face even deeper in her cunt, literally eating her out and breaking her with his mouth after a few more strokes of his tongue, a series of orgasms shaking her body so violently that he has to keep her hips steady with his hands.

He smiles up at her and brushes his mouth on the inside of her thigh, wiping his jaw and mouth with her skin and kissing her body, from her belly to her nose.

She hasn't recovered from the intensity of the orgasms yet but he just can't wait anymore, his member is ready to enter her and he looks at her asking for permission, _like he needed it,_ and she doesn't say anything but takes him in her palm and strokes gently.

“Ah- ah, Gwen, I wanna be inside of you.”

She rubs his hair and then puts her arms around his shoulders, holding him tight against her while he enters her in a quick and desperate move.

They both gasp and lay still for a few seconds, letting her adjust around his size and exchanging sweet smiles and kisses.

She pushes her hips against his to let he know that she’s ready and he starts moving, his thrusts deep and oh, so slow, but so perfect. She scratches his back with her nails and licks at his neck, begging him for more, planting her feet on the bed to give him a better access.

“Harder, Blake!”, she manages to say between the gasps and he smiles before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and making Gwen scream.

“I’m so close”, she says and his thrusts become more intense and fast before he stops abruptly.

“Wha-“

“Turn around”, he says, pulling his length out of her and squeezing her hips with his hands.

She smiles excited and nods before turning around until she lies flat on her stomach and her hands grip the bed’s headboard.

He enters her again from behind, the new angle making the both of them gasp and this time he doesn't wait, he just starts thrusting with all his strength, marking her neck with his teeth and pulling at her hair with a hand.

It’s rough and fast and dirty but so so good that their minds are obfuscated with pleasure. She screams and he moans in her ear, nipping at her lobe. “Come for me, babe. Let it go”, he murmurs, his breath hot against her sweaty skin.

His chest rubs against the shining skin of her back, they are both wet with sweat and he can’t stop himself from licking between her shoulder blades. He sneaks a hand under her belly and finds her clit while he keeps moving, his thrusts strong and perfect against her, his fingers thick on her swollen clit. He rubs it with quick and expert moves and that’s what has her shaking violently under him, her walls closing around his member and her scream loud in the dark room.

He follows her in a moment, the pleasure so intense that his view goes black for a few seconds. He spills inside of her everything he has left in him, filling her with a loud and long moan that makes the rockstar shiver and her toes curl.

He doesn't have the strength to move so he just lays there, on top of her, his limbs tired and his whole body shaking exhausted.

“That was… wow”, her voice is sleepy and weak and he chuckles, leaving a last kiss on the back of her neck before freeing her body from under his.

He lays next to her and she turns her head to look at him, her eyelashes flutter and Blake caresses her back, from her neck to her butt, where he stops his hand to squeeze, making her giggle.

“I need a shower”, she murmurs looking at him in a seductive way that has him staring at her with his eyes wide open.

“You’re gonna kill me, woman”, he whispers against her cheek and she giggles again, her laugh sweet in his ear.

“Let’s go”, she insists, getting up and tugging his hand, forcing him on his feet as well, his legs still weak but strong enough to carry him towards the bathroom. He stares at her naked lower back and his dick raises again, the blood already running from the base to his tip, her girlfriend’s body too beautiful and perfect to not show any reaction in front of it.

They kiss while waiting for the water to heat up and once he sees the steam filling the room, he pushes her inside of the shower, his hands still firm on her ass.

The hot water touches her body and he gasps at the sight in front of him, she shakes her hips only to drive him crazy, the water running through her whole frame before falling on the floor at their feet.

“You are beautiful”, he murmurs, pulling her against the wall of the shower, his body pinning hers and lifting her up with his strong arms, her legs automatically circling his hips and pushing, just pushing against his now full erect dick.

“Fuck”, he swears, taking his member with his hand and caressing her centre with his tip, making her shiver and moan in front of him, her eyes shut from the pleasure and her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

He pushes and finds home inside of her and oh, she's always so tight and perfect around him. They’ll never get tired of this. “Harder, Blake, harder!”

She is screaming against his mouth and he removes a hand from her ass to squeeze her right breast before capturing her nipple between his teeth, nipping at it and then licking and sucking, her hand between his curls, giving him the strength to keep pushing and pushing until they are both close and ready to explode.

“I’m-“

He silences her with his mouth and plays with her tongue, his trusts deeper until she screams and explodes around him in a bliss of pleasure. He bites her lip while coming inside of his girlfriend, his whole body shaking against hers.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, wow”, she agrees.

“I love you”, he breathes against her mouth, his hands caressing her wet hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, cowboy”, she whispers before rubbing his nose with her own, “and yes, _you are definitely my favorite male country artist.”_


End file.
